Everything I've ever wanted
by XxXLullabyXxXBluesXxX
Summary: Ivory had everything she's ever wanted, well almost everything. Sycamore/OC


Becoming the League champion of Kalos completely changed Ivory's life. She went from nothing to have everything she ever wanted, except she still wasn't happy. But why? She had friends, a beautiful home and more. Well, she didn't have _him. _The man who always lingered in the back of her mind. The man who stole her heart. The man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. His name is Augustine Sycamore, better know as the regions professor. It had started off simple enough as just a harmless crush but as the days went by and she got to know more about him she couldn't help falling in love. Who wouldn't? Such a charming man he is. Ivory sighed falling backwards onto her queen sized bed. The bed was done in the most beautiful black and white sheets and a tocuh of red here and there. Very sophisticated and romantic. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Something on your mind chéri?"

Ivory could recongnize that smooth voice anywhere. She shot up eyeing the man across the room. Augustine Sycamore was far from perfect but that's what made him perfect in her eyes. He was buff or beefy, instead lanky but fit. He didn't have long golden locks, but messy dark blue hair and patchy facial hair. Not the typical character you read about in romance novel but to her he was better. "Augustine! I wasn't expecting you." Ivory blushed standing and straightening herself out. "I must look like a mess." she giggled. She hadn't been expecting company today so she had settle on a red spaghettie strapped tank top and black baggy sweats. "You'll have to excuse me."

"Nonsense chéri! You look beautiful _as always_."

Beautiful? Her? Ivory cast a glance at herself in the mirror and scrunched her face in disgust. She never felt she was beautiful or even pretty; Average, maybe. To many she was stunning! Her skin was a rich caramel color that complimented her green eyes. She was one of the few with a figure most woman would kill for and she being only seventeen spurred jealousy. Ivory chuckled twirling a strand of black hair, "So what's up? Something going on with the League? I just got done speaking with Drasna and everything seemed to be well.."

"Can't I just visit a friend?" Augustine laughed strolling over to one the rooms couches which was white, adorned with red. "I suppose so." Ivory shrugged feeling nervous."Come, sit, sit." Augustine patted the cusion next to him. Slow as a Slakoth she made her way over to the couch and eased herseld down next to him, her hand rubbing agianst his. A feeling like electricity wrecked trough her body. Ivory shuddered "How have you been love?" Augustine turned to his full attention was on Ivory. Her cheeks heated as she twiddled her thumbs, "Good, I guess. Being champion takes a lot of work. It gets a little repetitive after a while. Sometimes I wish one of the challengers would just beat me so I could be done with it. I just feel like I missing out on so much you know? I kinda miss the feeling of traveling around, the thrill and adventure!"

"I understand what you are saying." Augustine smiled, "You are overwhelmed. Having everything you've ever wanted means nothing if you aren't happy."

"Almost everything." Ivory whispered sadly hoping he hadn't hear her but he had. "What's wrong chéri?" Augustine frowned scooting over and draping a loving arm around her shoulder. The gesture it's self lit her body on fire and made her feel like she was floating on air. Ivory's cheeks flushed as she burried her face in her hands, too emberassed to speak. "Ivory," Augustine grabbed her chin with his finger and forced her to look at him. Her hear thumped a million miles per hour as she stared into his gray eyes. "I-I- well, it's um, you see..." she sighed giving up. She couldn't say it! She would never be able to handle the rejection. She'd been hurt too many times already and she wasn't ready for another broken heart. Augstine seemed different though, then again, they always did. "Please Ivory tell me what's wrong. Let me help you."

Her eyes flickered to his face. Sadness, confusion and..something else..but what? "Augustine I couldn't tell you if I wanted to! It's silly, really. Nothing you need to worry yourself with. I'm fine, really I am. See?" she smiled, "Everythings perfect, peacy, just great." Who was she kidding! She couldn't even fool herself. "Ok you're right. Something is bothering me but..I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to lose you."

Augustine was really starting to get concerned as he pulled the now sobbing champion into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and allowing her head to fall onto his shoulder. "Chéri, vous ne pouvez jamais me perdre!" he laughed running slender fingers trough her hair. "Now tell me what's wrong." he pleaded. "You." she whispered. "You! You're all I ever think about Augustine! And I know I shouldn't have the thoughts I do but I cna't contorl myself! I'm addicted to you." Ivory chuckled holding back a sob, "I just feel so complete when I with you..I've never been so happy, I didn't even have these feelings when I was admitted into the hall of fame. Nothings ever come close.." she turned her head to the ground avoiding his stare. She just couldn't bare the

"Chéri," Augstine whispered pulling her closer, "Please stop crying. You're too pretty for tears." Augustine lifted her chin and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. He smiled softly, "We are both guilty of such thoughts. I think about you on multiple occasions! How you are doing, what you are doing, who you are with and if you are happy. The reason I came here today was because I needed to see you. _Tu es tout pour moi l'amour!_ And the fact you have the same feeling of affections for me makes me so happy."

"Augustine.."

"Let me show you just how much you mean to me.." Ivory was going to object when she was stopped by the professors lips closing on hers. Soft, warm and gentle, everything she ever imagined them to kissed him back wrapping a hand in his hair and using he rother hand to pull him closer. The smell of mint and cologne filled her nose making her a bit woozy. "Chéri," Augustine purred pulling back. Both were panthing heavily but neither of them broke eye contact for a second. Augustine's fingers slipped beneath her top drawing slow, sexy circles around her belly button. "Aug..Augustine!" she giggled. "I love you."

She imediately regretted those three words as she clamped a hand over her mouth. How could she say that! He would surely leave now. Ivory felt like crying and running away. Until he kissed her. Ivory gasped as Augustine's tongue slipped into her mouth. She moaned enjoying the little dance of thier tongues. Ivory fumbled with the buttons of Augustine's shirt before tearing it open and running a finger down his chest. "_Permettez-moi de vous faire sentir comme une femme."_ Augustine purred grabbing her shirt by the heam and pulling it over her head. Ivory blushed as her breats sprang free. She hadn't worn a bra since she hadn't been expecting anyone. Oops. "Beautiful~" he growled taking her breasts in his hands. His tongue wrapped around her nipple as his other hand massaged the nHeglected twin. "Augu..stine!" Ivory threw head head back with a moan. "Perhaps we should move to the bed?" she gasped.

"Good idea." he scooped her in his arms and practically sprinted to the bed throwing her down and crawling on top of her. They clumsily kiss as Augustine removes her sweats and tosses them in a corner. The pink panties she wore already soaked, "Excited?" he smirked hookinh a finger and pulling the clothing off to be tossed to some unknown region of the room. Gentle Sycamore placed kisses on her inner thighs leading to her nether region. "Augustine..please..!" Ivory whined thrusting her hips upwards.

"Patience love." he breathed slipping a finger into her sopping cunt. Ivory gasped throwing her head back into the pillows and gripping a fist full of sheets. Augustine pumped his fingers in and out adding two more digits. _"Ahhh Augustine!"_ Ivory's breath hitched as she felt his tongue slide inside of her. The world around her seemed to stop. A feeling built up in her core as Augustine at her cunt. "I'm gonna-" her words were cut short as he pulled away with a loud slurping sound. "The fun has yet to begin, Chéri." he smirked dropping his coat and pants to the ground followed by his boxers. Ivory gasped eyeing the eight inch monster. "W-will it..fit?"

'I'll make it fit." Augustine roared spreading her legs apart. "Are you a virgin?" he asked with soft eyes. He was dying to fuck her like she'd never been fucked before but he didn't want to her her either. "No.." she whispered with a blush. "Good." Augustine smirked lining his tip with her entrance. With a quick kiss and a deep breath Augustine thrust himself into her. "Hah..Augu..oh Arceus!" Ivory screamed as Augustine pumped his meat in and out. His hair a mess in his face, he looked like a sex starved animal. She loved it. He wrapped her legs around his shoulders allowing himself to go deeper. Ivory could feel herself coming to a close as the professor slammed in and out of her. "PROFESSOR!" she screamed as her orgasim wrecked her body. _"Je t'aime mon chéri!"_ Augustine roared releasing himself inside of her. The two collapsed in a crumpled heat. "That was wonderful." Ivory moaned as he pulled out of her, there fluids mixing below.

"Now, I have everything I've always wanted."

"As do I, chéri."

Jesus christ I can't write lemons for shit! Oh well, I tried my best. Whose idea was it to make Sycamore such a sexy french beast?


End file.
